villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron Maximilian
Baron Maximilian is an antagonist in the anime series Ultimate Muscle. He is the leader of the Poison Six Pack and the main antagonist of the Poison Six Pack Arc. Appearance Baron Maximilian, in his regular form, dresses formal-like wearing a suit with a small red cape on the back. However, his form changes drastically when he changes to his two different forms becoming more beast like. Personality Maximilian appears to talk in a gentlemen-like tone. He also tends to talk in a matter of a magician. However, when he assumes his different forms, he becomes much more savage. Powers and Abilities Baron Maximilian is will known for his superhuman speed even without transforming. Maximilian moved so fast that it seemed like Kid Muscle was just punching a hologram. Maximilian can also transform into two different forms: Maximum Maximilian and Maximilian Overdrive. With both of these forms, Baron's power and speed are increased to a greater scale especially in Overdrive. His special move is Baron Wasteland which is a devastating technique that nearly defeated Kid Muscle. History Baron Maximilian came with the other members of the Poison Six Pack in hopes to defeat Kid Muscle. After most of the other members are defeated, it was down to the finals with Maximilian teaming with Jagg-Ed against Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask. After Kevin Mask defeats Jagg-Ed, Baron found himself fighting against Kid in the very last match. Kid though he had an advantage due to Baron's appearance but Baron very quickly moves out of the way. Maximilian starts to gain the upperhand with his incredible speed until Kid manages to grab him by his ankle. However, Maximilian activates Maximum Maximilian and transforms into a bigger being much to Kid Muscle's dismay. Maximilian soon starts to beat down Kid Muscle until, eventually, King Muscle himself walks into the arena. Maximilian is shocked to see King Muscle and King askes why Maximilian is tourting his son. Maximilian explains that King Muscle called him a phony but realizes that Buffloman was the one that did it. Even so, Maximilian will continue to attack Kid Muscle. Eventually, King Muscle manages to will Kid Muscle back into the match and Kid Muscle starts to fight evenly with Maximilian after activating Ultimate Muscle. Kid Muscle manages to knock down Maximilian but Maximilian, playing dead, attacks Kid when his guard was down. Soon, Maximilian activates Maximilian Overdrive drastically growing in size. Maximilian then starts to overpower Kid Muscle and uses his special move aganist him: Baron Wasteland. Maximilian believes he has won but, after recieving a bunch of cheers, Kid Muscle makes it back to his feet. However, Kid is actually asleep due to the amount of beating he took and Maximilian starts to attack the sleeping Kid Muscle. As he is going for a techique on Kid, Kid manages to break out of it thanks to Check Mate. Maximilian prepares to use his Baron Wasteland technique again but the sleeping Kid manages to hit him with the Red Rain of Pain catching him off guard. Eventually, Kid Muscle manages to wake up thanks to the cheers of the fans, his friends, and his love and Kid activates Ultimate Muscle again much to Maximilian's disapprovement. Maximilian soon starts to beat down Kid not wanting him to activate Ultimate Muscle again. Fortunately, Kid manages to make it to his feet again avoiding a move from Maximilian and starts to fight evenly with him. Maximilian is then hit by the Muscle Millennium and is sent crashing through the mountain and lands on the ground losing the match. Maximilian tries one last ditch to try and kill Roxanne but she was saved by Kid. Trivia *In the second Kinnikuman Nisei movie. Baron Maximilian was defeated by Kid Muscle with a more powerful Kinniku Buster. While in the TV Series, Maximilian was defeated with a very powerful Muscle Millennium. Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egotist Category:Abusers